A Single Red Rose
by Converse-Wearin-Doodle-Drawin
Summary: When Rose Weasley enters her fifth year at Hogwarts, strange things begin to happen. For one, she figures out that a boy she thought she hated is in love with her. And that's only the first day! (I'm sorry for this suckish summary. I'm terrible at this. But I've been told I'm great at writing xD)


A Single Red Rose

I climbed on the familiar train and followed my cousins into an empty compartment. I stuck my head out the window and excitedly waved goodbye to my mum, dad, uncle, and aunt.

"Bye!" I called to them as I heard the hiss of the train starting. Mum and Dad waved back, smiling. In a few seconds, they were out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind. I slouched back down in my seat next to my oldest cousin, who was in his sixth year. They were all chattering away. I just looked out the window and watched the tranquil countryside fly by. Reminds me of flying. God, I couldn't wait to be back on my broomstick.

"I'll be back." I told my cousin quietly. I slid out the compartment door, barely noticed. I didn't know where I was going, just walking. Just thinking. I was so wrapped up in my own little world, I bumped into someone. "Hey, watch out!" I started, my temper flaring. It was a family trait.

I looked up to see a pale, pointed face with icy cold eyes boring into my brown ones. We acknowledged each other with a nod and continued on our separate ways. I believe I forgot to mention this, but I'm Rose; Rose Weasley.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" Lysander asked as I passed by his compartment.

"Oh, hey Lysander, hey Lorcan." I stood in the doorway. "Nothing much. What about you guys? How was your summer holiday?"

"We went fishing for freshwater plimpies with Dad, and…" I tuned out Lorcan while he rattled off probably every detail of his summer. I instead stared at a point just above his head. "And we played Quidditch, too." he finished.

"Sounds fun." I replied blankly. "I gotta go. James is probably wondering where I went." I slid the door shut and I headed back towards my own compartment, stopping in to say hello to my friends occasionally. Walking past an empty compartment, I noticed a book lying on the ground. Quite naturally, I went in, closed the door, and picked up the book. I flipped to the first page and scanned over the words. It looked like a diary of some sorts. But who's? I pulled the shade down on the door and I looked at the first page again.

Today Mum gave me this journal, it read, and I don't exactly know why. This is ridiculous. I'm not doing this. I'm going to tell her to get rid of this. This is stupid. I don't need this. I don't want a diary. That's for girls. Goodbye for the first (and last) time, journal.

Well at least I knew it wasn't a girl. Apparently, this kid had grown on his diary because every page was covered in writing, save for a few in the back. I flicked to the middle and found an entry from the end of last year. Here's what was written:

I don't know what to do. I think I love the Weasley girl. Again, I don't know how this happened. Our families hate each other. Dad hates her dad. Her dad hates Dad. She hates me. I'm supposed to hate her. But I don't. I try to be nice to Rose, but she just glares at me and tries to get away. I could be a lot worse, though. I could be like Dad was at Hogwarts. I guess I just need to sleep on it. Or move on. Or try harder.

"Rose!" I heard my name being called from a distance. I shoved the book in my robes and opened the door again. I saw James and Albus at the end of the hall, looking for me in different compartments. I walked over to them.

"Where were you?" Albus demanded protectively. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Taking a walk." I answered as smoothly as I could.

"For an hour?" James added impatiently.

"I stopped to talk to people." I said, narrowing my eyes, trying to hold back my temper.

"Why'd it take you so long?"

"Why do you care?" I felt my face getting hot.

"Because I'm your cousin." James stepped forwards. I didn't back down.

"I'm about to be fifteen. I can take care of myself." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Then prove that to me." James said in my face.

"What did I do wrong? I'm not hurt. I'm not dead. I'm perfectly, utterly fine." I spat. I was famous for my Weasley temper, just like Aunt Ginny.

"Fine, but when something happens, don't come crying to me!" James yelled at my retreating back. Albus stood helplessly between the both of us as we stormed away. Wiping a few angry tears from my eyes, I slammed the door of the empty compartment shut. I sat in silence with my head pressed against the cool window glass, trying to let go of my anger. I was overreacting. But why wouldn't James trust me? I don't get it. I stretched out across the bench and turned on my side. We still had a while until we got to Hogwarts. I drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

"Rose! Wake up!" a guy's voice whispered in my ear as someone shook me. I jerked into a sitting position and my head collided with the stranger's jaw on the way up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, holding my head where there was a throbbing pain. I opened my eyes and was taken aback at who was rubbing his chin next to me.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. You alright?" he replied. It was Malfoy. Scorpious Malfoy. I nodded, and then decided not to do any more nodding for a while.

"Is there something you need?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um… no. We're at Hogwarts and I was walking back from my compartment and I saw you in here. Yeah." he said awkwardly.

"Well, thank you." I said softly as we left the compartment and walked down the hallway. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was looking at me. I stared at my feet in the silence. I hopped off the train and Scorpious followed. He swore under his breath,

"All the carriages'll be gone by now."

"I guess we'll have to walk." I sighed, already making my way towards the castle. Scorpious quickened his pace to catch up.

"While you were in that compartment," he started after a while. "Did you see a book?"

My heart skipped a beat. So the diary belonged to Scorpious. That means he loves—no. It's not possible.

"I don't remember seeing one." I lied.

"Oh." he said darkly.

"Why? Did you lose something?" I asked tentatively.

"Er… yeah. I wrote all of my summer essays in it." he replied. The way he said it (and the fact I had the book), clued me into the fact he was lying too.

"That does seem like a problem. I could help you redo them." I offered, knowing he would refuse.

"Sure," he shrugged. I was shocked. Even if he didn't have his essays, he would never have accepted help, much less from a Weasley. "Classes don't start until Monday. If today's Friday, then we have all weekend to work on them. Does tomorrow at noon work?"

"That's fine." I answered flatly as we entered the Great Hall. They were in the middle of the Sorting. I scurried off to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Lily. She opened her mouth but I stopped her with a glare. "Not one word, Lily Potter."

"Begin the feast!" McGonagall announced. I began eating and completely ignored James throughout dinner. All he could do was look at me funny.

"I'm going to the common room." I told them. I stood up and left before anyone could object. I took a quick shower and then hopped into bed. Only I couldn't sleep. I lay awake, thinking about Scorpious. No, not like that. I think eventually I fell asleep, but, who knows.


End file.
